Roda Gigante
by Daijo-line
Summary: Shinobu e Miyagi vão ao parque de diversões. Enquanto o loiro está morrendo de vontade de andar na roda gigante, o sensei não quer nem saber de chegar perto do brinquedo. Mas por algum motivo o moreno aceita acompanhar o namorado no passeio.


**Título: **Roda Gigante.

**Autor: **Daijo/ Line

**Categoria: **Junjou Romantica

**Shipper: **You Miyagi / Takatsuki Shinobu

**Gêneros: **Romance, Comédia, Yaoi.

**Sinopse: **Shinobu e Miyagi vão ao parque de diversões. Enquanto o loiro está morrendo de vontade de andar na roda gigante, o sensei não quer nem saber de chegar perto do brinquedo. Mas por algum motivo o moreno aceita acompanhar o namorado no passeio. O que irá acontecer?

Junjou Romantica e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a Nakamura Shungiku. Fanfiction sem fins Lucrativos

* * *

**RODA GIGANTE**

O coração do moreno permanecia descompassado. As batidas do órgão era tão ou mais intensas que as passadas rápidas que Shinobu o obrigava a dar. Miyagi tinha a mão direita segura pela do jovem loiro, que o arrastava por aquele parque de diversões numa tola tentativa de convencê-lo a ir ao próximo brinquedo.

Mas You não queria. Não naquele brinquedo. Seu desejo era permanecer bem longe da roda gigante.

- Estamos quase lá, Miyagi. – disse o mais novo, arrancando um suspiro do companheiro.

- Já disse que não pretendo ir, Shinobu! – avisou-o mais uma vez, caso o menino ainda tivesse alguma esperança.

- Ok, vamos só vê-la de perto.

E não tardou, os dois ficaram diante da grande construção. Miyagi sentiu-se estremecer só de olhar para o alto e ver a cabine que estava, naquele momento, no cume. Diferente dele, Takatsuki tinha os olhos brilhando em vontade de fazer aquele passeio nas alturas com seu amado.

- Miyagi... ? – chamou-o com um tom manhoso que poucas vezes usava, puxando levemente a manga da camisa do _sensei_.

- Já disse que não. – Foi curto e grosso, sentindo a vista ainda rodar pela imagem daquele brinquedo.

- Mas eu sempre tive vontade de ir...

- Então vá sozinho, oras! – exclamou já impaciente, desejando mais que tudo sair dali de perto.

Sentindo-se desprezado, o loiro inflamou-se contra o namorado. – É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer. - Sem pestanejar, saiu em direção a fila que se formara para a próxima volta no brinquedo, sem mesmo olhar para trás.

You, lá do seu canto, observou atônito a revolta do menor, não acreditando que fora deixado para trás tão facilmente. Tudo bem, teriam uma conversa quando o pequeno por hora, o mais importante era ficar longe daquele perigo que muitos insistiam em chamar de diversão.

Minutos se passaram e, no entanto, o moreno não conseguiu sair do local onde fora deixado por Takatsuki. Com o olhar fixo no seu _bishounen_, Miyagi notou com desgosto quando um rapaz se aproximou de Shinobu. O jovem de cabelos castanhos parecia ser alguns anos mais velho que seu namorado, e o olhar que direcionava ao mais novo denunciava certo interesse.

Ah, era o que lhe faltava! Não parecia estar o nervoso o suficiente?

Para completar, Shinobu dava trela para a conversa do estranho. Isso somado ao andar rápido da fila, fez a impaciência do moreno chegar ao limite. Era óbvio que aquele aliciador de menores empurraria Takatsuki para mesma cabine que ele.

Só Kami para saber o que aconteceria lá em cima, então.

Fervilhando enciumado, You partiu em direção a fila. Parou atrás de Shinobu, cortando a troca de olhares dos mais jovens, pousando a mão possessa no ombro do amante.

- Miyagi, o que você está fazendo aqui? – indagou um tanto confuso, analisando a expressão impassível no rosto do sensei.

- O que você acha? – disse entre dentes, mantendo o olhar em outra direção que não o roda gigante.

- Você vai comigo?

Ah, ele não queria. Não mesmo. Um pouco de sanidade deu lugar à raiva momentânea, deixando-o tentando a dar as costas a Shinobu e sua obsessão por aquele passeio maldito. Porém ao olhar para a face do jovem, sua razão pareceu se esvair. O loiro estava sorrindo, o olhar era pura expectativa.

Poderia You Miyagi ser tão mau a ponto de desiludir aquele loiro? Droga, como ele queria ser. Mas não era.

- Sim. – foi o que respondeu, e ficou um pouco mais confortável ao sentir a mão de Shinobu entrelaçar-se a sua.

E graças ao pouco de maldade que tinha, dispensou um desdenhoso olhar 'Esse já tem dono' para o carinha atrás deles. Foi como gosto que viu a expressão de poucos amigos do coitado.

E foi com desgosto que percebeu que faltava pouco para a vez deles no brinquedo.

**oOo**

Aquela espera não parecia em nada com a eternidade. Quando Miyagi deu por si, já era a vez dele na maldita roda gigante. Todo seu ser implorava-o para que não entrasse naquela lataria iluminada, mas a pressão da mão de Shinobu parecia isolar todas aquelas súplicas.

E lá estava ele, pronto para colocar o pé dentro do compartimento. Suas mãos suavam, seu peito parecia explodir em um ataque cardíaco, enquanto o loiro já havia pulado para dentro, rompendo o contato de ambos.

- Miyagi, vamos! Você está atrapalhando a circulação. – protestou o rapaz, puxando o mais velho contra si pelo braço.

Miyagi parecia uma estátua perante a cabine. Por mais que Takatsuki usasse sua força para puxá-lo para dentro, o moreno havia plantado os pés firmemente no chão.

- Anda logo, _Oji-san_! - Uma voz masculina ditou às suas costas. – Se você não quer ir, deixa que eu vou com ele.

Pronto. Aquilo fora o suficiente. Miyagi entrou de súbito, sentando-se de frente a Shinobu. Quando a porta do compartimento se fechou, ele fez questão de lançar um olhar frio para o jovem de cabelos castanhos que insistia em querer flertar com _seu_ Shinobu.

**oOo**

Os dedos trêmulos batucavam contra suas coxas, numa clara tentativa de se distrair. E quando o brinquedo começou a se movimentar, a agitação de suas mãos não foi suficiente para lhe deixar alheio a altura que lentamente eles iam ganhando. Teve uma imensa vontade de puxar o maço de cigarros do bolso, e dar uma boa tragada em todos eles; mas, a menos que quisesse matar a ele e Shinobu asfixiados, não poderia fumar ali.

Miyagi grudou com forças as mãos na borda do banco em que estava sentado, abaixando a face em claro desespero.

"_Isso não vai cair. Eu vou sobreviver_", o moreno murmurava seu mantra, com os olhos dolorosamente cerrados.

Por sua vez, Shinobu admirava a paisagem do lado de fora, vendo as pessoas que andavam lá embaixo parecerem cada vez menores.

- Ah, sugoi! É lindo! – exclamou o estudante, que havia se levantado do próprio banco e agora colara o rosto no vidro.

You precisou juntar forças mais que humanas, para conseguir levantar o rosto e visualizar o namorado. Arregalou os olhos instantaneamente ao vê-lo tão tranqüilo naquela posição.

- Shinobu! – chamou-o em um tom de repreensão, fazendo o loiro fitá-lo confuso. – Senta aí no banco!

- Por quê? A vista fica melhor se estivermos de pé. – Takatsuki aproximou-se do sensei, descansando a mão sobre a dele. – Vem, você ta perdendo o melhor.

Tentou pegar na mão do companheiro, porém esta parecia grudada no assento. Puxou, puxou e nada. A força que estava fazendo, apesar de não valer em nada para mover algum centímetro do corpo de You, provocou um leve balançar na cabine.

- Pare com isso, Shinobu! – ditou, revelando uma face distorcida pelo medo.

- O que? – indagou surpreso e um tanto preocupado.

- Pare de se movimentar tão bruscamente. – Os olhos negros, brilhando em desespero, miraram ao seu redor. – Essa cabine pode cair. – sussurrou.

- Você está exagerando. – Shinobu revirou os olhos, largando a mão do namorado. – Olha, é resistente e não vai cair.

O loiro deu alguns pulinhos leves, fazendo o compartimento movimentar-se mais uma vez. Em um primeiro momento, You agarrou-se com mais força, se é que podia, no banco. Vendo que suas súplicas baixas não iriam adiantar em nada, possesso ergueu o corpo em uma ação impetuosa.

- PARE COM ISSO, SHINOBU! ESSA PORRA VAI VIRAR!

O loiro estacou, olhando assustado para o sensei. Miyagi estava em um estado lastimável. As pupilas escuras dilatadas, os pingos de suor fazendo seus cabelos grudarem úmidos na testa, a respiração falha. Ele olhou para o mais novo, e enxergou além do jovem a paisagem por trás da cabine.

Estava realmente alto ali.

Sentindo as pernas bambas, caiu de joelhos pesadamente sobre o chão, estremecendo o compartimento. Shinobu não pensou duas vezes em correr até o namorado. Agachou-se próximo a ele, segurando a face entres suas mãos.

- Está tudo bem Miyagi. – murmurou, elevando a face do homem para que este o encarasse. – Não precisa ter medo. Eu estou aqui.

- E quem disse que estou com medo. – sussurrou em resposta, abrindo os olhos e deparando-se com os olhos acinzentados de Shinobu. Sentiu-se mais calmo ao mirá-los, ao sentir os dedos frios tocando em sua pele.

- Se você não tivesse medo, não teria hesitado tanto para entrar aqui. E nem ficado tão nervoso. – Takatsuki falava com calma, fazendo movimentos circulares com o polegar na bochecha do mais velho. – Aliás, se você não gosta de rodas gigantes porque não me disse antes? Eu poderia ter vindo sozinho.

Miyagi suspirou cansado, retribuindo o olhar do companheiro. – Se eu não estivesse aqui, aquele carinha pervertido teria vindo no meu lugar.

- O Nobohiro? – indagou inocentemente, subindo uma das mãos até os cabelos do moreno.

- Ah, esse é o nome dele? Trocaram telefones também? – O ar irônico aborreceu Shinobu. – _Itai_! – reclamou quando o estudante deu-lhe um peteleco na testa.

- Eu não peguei o telefone dele se quer saber. – Aproximou-se um pouco mais do rosto do mais velho. – E se não fosse com você, eu não daria essa volta com mais ninguém.

E antes mesmo que pudesse completar seu intuito de acarinhar mais profundamente o namorado, Miyagi foi mais rápido roubando ele um beijo de Shinobu. O toque carinhoso dos lábios, fez o moreno esquecer completamente onde eles se encontravam. Naquele momento só existiam os dois e carinho que compartilhavam.

You enroscou ambas as mãos nos fios de cabelo do menor, acarinhando-lhes, fazendo-os soltar o adocicado perfume de shampoo. Embriagar-se-ia nos prazeres que Shinobu sabia lhe proporcionar, esquecendo-se do seu medo de alturas, do ciúme barato que sentira naquela noite. E ele tinha que convir que fora aquele sentimento idiota que dera vazão ao seu problema.

Mas agora não estava mais arrependido de estar ali. Era bom sentir Shinobu tão próximo a si.

Separaram-se buscando um pouco de ar. O jovem, como sempre, corara com o contato. Mas sem constrangimento nenhum, Takatsuki levantou-se e puxou a mão de You junto. Eles trocaram olhares, e apesar de receoso, o moreno ergueu-se também com o apoio silencioso que os olhos do loiro lhe davam.

- Vem... Não precisa ficar nervoso. – Shinobu puxou-o, guiando-o para que se sentasse sobre um dos bancos. – Eu vou distrair você.

O estudante sentou-se lentamente sobre o colo do sensei, postando as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo mais experiente. Corou até a raiz dos cabelos pela ação, mas não deixou de olhar bem para os olhos surpresos ante a si. Subiu as mãos tímidas pelos braços bem moldados do homem, levando a boca até os lábios desejosos do namorado.

Iniciaram mais um ósculo apaixonado, porém languido daquela vez. Miyagi mal notou quando a cabide deles chegou ao ponto mais alto, deixando ambos rodeados por uma bela vista. Quando eles se separam da carícia, a roda girava devagar em direção a pontos mais baixos.

Mas Shinobu ainda teve tempo suficiente para enxergar, por trás do corpo de You, a maravilhosa paisagem. E era mais bonito ainda por ele estar ali, abraçado ao namorado.

- É lindo. – murmurou, descansando a face na curva do pescoço de Miyagi.

O moreno acariciou as costas do bishounen, tomando coragem de olhar para o lado de fora. Era muito alto. Mas estava tudo bem. Por que ele estava seguro com Shinobu.

- É realmente lindo. – sussurrou, observando o emaranhado de fios loiros abaixo de seu queixo.

**oOo**

Assim que colocou os pés em chão firme, Miyagi agradeceu a Kami por sair vivo. Shinobu estava ao seu lado, com a mão entrelaçada a sua. O moreno olhou para o namorado sorridente e sorriu de volta. Pegou a face delicada entre seus dedos, olhando no fundo dos olhos acinzentados.

- Shinobu, eu te amo... Mas eu nunca mais vou andar num negócio desses!


End file.
